


Afternoon Delight

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Bestiality, Bottom Samandriel (Supernatural), Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Collared Samandriel, Collars, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Gags, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Moral Bankruptcy, Name-Calling, Objectification, Older Castiel, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Puppy Play, Restraints, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teen Samandriel, Top Castiel, Underage - Freeform, Video Cameras, Voyeurism, dubcon, mentioned Castiel/OMCs, mentioned dean winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: It had taken some work to get to this point but Castiel was very pleased with the gorgeous picture in front of him. The real thing, right there in his basement, was far better than any fantasy or lookalike replacement he’d enjoyed in the past.





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS
> 
> Written for a prompt.

It had taken some work to get to this point but Castiel was _very_ pleased with the gorgeous picture in front of him. The real thing, right there in his basement, was far better than any fantasy or lookalike replacement he’d enjoyed in the past. It was better than those moments where he’d watched Samandriel shower, thanks to the teenager’s bathroom having huge windows that overlooked his property, and those moments where he’d put on his own show for Samandriel.

He would specifically go out, pick up a gorgeous young thing that looked like Samandriel and then he would roughly fuck their round ass right in view of Samandriel’s bedroom where the teenager would be doing his homework or spending time in his room.

Look alike after look alike had been brought back to his home, fucked either where Samandriel could see or hear, while all the while Castiel stared at Samandriel’s huge eyes staring back.

It had been months of watching and showing off before he’d gotten the perfect idea. Samandriel’s parents were going to be gone and Castiel had been friends with them for well over a decade. A few words and they had agreed to have Samandriel dog watch. The young teenager could use some additional spending money and they saw nothing wrong with Samandriel checking on his dogs for the week.

The perfect excuse to get the boy into his home and right where Castiel wanted him. He had a different kind of plan for the boy on the other side of his house, another tempting little thing, but first he wanted to see how this afternoon went.

He prowled around Samandriel’s restrained form, eyes roving over his naked body and very fuckable ass, and relished the moment. It had taken cajoling and coaxing but he’d gotten the teenager exactly where he wanted him.

Castiel’s eyes flicked over the leather dog mask that hid a large pink ball-gag, the pink collar he’d wrapped around Samandriel’s thin neck and the large tail-plug he’d pushed in after thoroughly slicking Samandriel’s very tight little hole. He hoped Samandriel stayed small and slight.

The restraints kept Samandriel strapped down to the small bench, his hands in paw mitts and his legs spread obscenely wide, where he squirmed and whined. Castiel had always been good at getting what he wanted and Samandriel was always eager to please.

“So fucking gorgeous.” He breathed out and ran a hand down the boy’s shivering back to spread the round, plump ass he’d imagined fucking and fucking until it was wrecked and sloppy. “Tempting little bitch.”

A whimper sounded.

“Don’t worry. I know _exactly_ what a horny, needy little bitch needs.” His voice practically shook with excitement. “One moment.”

He slipped out of the room and towards his dog. Bear was practically vibrating with excitement as Castiel took in the large dog in front of him. The solid black Neapolitan Mastiff would dwarf Samandriel easily, standing at thirty one inches and weighing 150, and Castiel knew it was going to be a gorgeous sight.

“Come on, Bear.”

Sure enough the dog bounded after him, excited and eager, as he raced into the room where Samandriel was thoroughly secured in place for a proper mounting. Castiel had already made sure to prepare Samandriel with the specific purpose of encouraging Bear to mount his human bitch.

He watched Bear immediately zero in on Samandriel, sniffing and huffing, before focusing on the teenager’s plugged ass. Castiel listened to shocked shrieks and muffled gasps when Bear started licking around the plug.

A few seconds later and Bear was trying to mount the squirming bitch.

“Woah boy. Hold on. I’ve got to free your bitch’s hole for you.”

Castiel looked over at the cameras he’d already had set up, checked to see that they were all properly aimed and the lights were on indicating they were filming. He’d cut and edit everything later.

He walked up to Samandriel, pushed Bear away, before pulling the plug out. A little lube dribbled out of Samandriel’s loose hole and a few fingers inside had him reaching for the bottle of lube. Castiel shoved it up against Samandriel’s hole and squeezed, watching how Samandriel jerked and clenched, until he was satisfied.

“There we go.” He breathed with excitement, “Mount your bitch, Bear.” Castiel patted Samandriel’s lower back and moved out of the way so the cameras wouldn’t be blocked. Bear’s cock was a monstrous looking thing and Castiel watched as Bear eagerly mounted Samandriel just like the needy bitches he’d bred whenever Castiel offered him as a stud.

The teenager squirmed and released such beautiful noises as Bear gripped him, immediately jerking his hips forward, as he sought Samandriel’s slick bitch hole.

“Fuck your bitch, boy. Breed her little cunt.”

He could tell the instant that Bear caught on Samandriel’s hole and then slammed viciously inside. Samandriel wailed and jerked, straining in his restraints, as Bear eagerly and single-mindedly fucked the noisy bitch underneath him.

It was glorious.

Castiel was rock hard, his cheeks flushed and his heart pounding at the sight. He could watch Bear viciously fuck Samandriel for hours. Bear’s weight kept Samandriel pinned thoroughly and he could see the jerks slowly as Samandriel panted.

It didn’t matter either way to Bear and Castiel palmed himself at how gorgeous they looked in front of him. A pretty teenager, small and soft, getting his ass pounded by a giant dog. It was the perfect sight.

Bear’s hips worked forward as he worked towards his knot while Castiel listened to the little wrecked moans Samandriel released as Bear fucked him.

Soon enough Bear was rutting up against Samandriel’s fucked open hole and working his knot past the tight ring of muscle. There were low growls and then, as Bear finally got caught inside, he practically collapsed on Samandriel with another low sound.

Samandriel jerked in his restraints, low reedy sounds muffled by the mask and gag, as Bear panted and his hips jerked forward a little bit. “Good boy, Bear, good boy.” He stroked his dog, watching how Bear’s tongue lulled out and his body practically vibrated with his enjoyment, as his cock emptied into Samandriel.

Finally, after awhile, Bear moved and turned them ass to ass. His knot pulling on Samandriel’s taut rim had a muffled whimper escaping. Castiel was grateful for the little mic he’d placed near Samandriel so he could make sure to pick up all the sounds the teenager would make.

He moved from Bear to Samandriel and patted the teenager on the masked head. “What a good bitch letting your stud knot your cunt.” Samandriel was a limp mess on the small bench, trembling and shaking, as Castiel pet him again. “You were so good for your stud. If only you could see how happy you’ve made him.”

The muffled whine had Castiel smirking as he moved away and took a seat to wait out Bear’s first knot. He had no doubt that Samandriel’s little hole would be gaping and sloppy when Bear’s knot popped free.

He waited until Bear slipped free and moved away to lick himself before Castiel moved to remove Samandriel’s mask. The ball-gag that filled his mouth was large and pink, matching the collar, and Samandriel’s face was flushed. His eyes were glassy.

“There’s Bear’s pretty bitch. I heard how you enjoyed it. Heard how much you loved being a big dog’s little bitch. Taking that knot in your dripping cunt. Such a good girl, aren’t you?”

The flush was clearly from humiliation and reluctant arousal if the moans he’d heard were any indication.

“Now it’s my turn. You going to be a good bitch for me?” he moved away from Samandriel’s head and back to his sloppy, wrecked ass. The boy’s rim was puffy and red, gaping beautifully from taking a knot, as Castiel freed himself and with a lube wet palm Castiel gave himself a few strokes.

His breathing stuttered and then he guided the fat head of his cock to Samandriel’s ruined hole. It popped past the red ring of muscle and started to sink in as Castiel watched his cock split Samandriel’s pert ass wide open. His eyes feasted on the sight of inch by inch sinking into Samandriel’s ass.

He’d imagined this moment, used so many pretty lookalikes though he never played out _this_ fantasy, but it was nothing on knowing that sweet little Samandriel was the one whose ass was hungrily taking every inch of his long cock.

Castiel’s fingers dug into Samandriel’s hips and with anticipation singing inside of him he slammed balls deep with a loud, indulgent groan of pleasure. His cheeks flushed, his mouth dropped open and Castiel savored the sloppy, tight and warm hole clinging to his cock.

Before him Samandriel was releasing broken little sounds.

Castiel took seconds and then, copying Bear, he started to viciously and vigorously fuck Samandriel’s gorgeous ass. The slapping of skin on skin filled the room along with his grunts and Samandriel’s muffled whines.

Bear was watching from the side, head cocked, as Castiel took and took and took. He could feel how Samandriel’s hole clenched around him and he relished every broken little sound that punched out of Samandriel, muffled though they were, as he fucked towards his first orgasm.

He fully intended to enjoy one more and he knew Bear had at least two more knots in him before he would be finished for awhile.

“Like that, don’t you? Love knowing I’m fucking Bear’s come deeper into your little bitch hole, don’t you?” Castiel’s voice was rough and excitement burned inside of him. “Love being a warm little hole to be fucked and used. I can tell. All those times I could see you watching me fucking those other boys. I know you wished it was you.”

His fingers dug in even more and Castiel’s rhythm became sloppy, uncoordinated, as he fucked closer and closer to his orgasm. Castiel smacked against Samandriel’s thigh, heard the yelp, and moaned his pleasure when Samandriel clenched down viciously in response.

“Fuck. You feel so fucking good. Pretty little bitch.”

Castiel slammed deep, coming with a loud moan, as his hips jerked forward and he chased his orgasm. The occasional smack of his hand against Samandriel’s thigh had the teenager clenching down and whining in pain.

Soft cock still balls deep in Samandriel’s wrecked ass he reached under and felt the boy’s cock, hard and aching where it was trapped with a pink cockring.

“Little slut.” He grinned as his cock slipped free with a wet, filthy sound. Come and lube dribbled out of Samandriel’s slack hole. Castiel moved out of the way and made sure the camera had a good shot of Samandriel’s ass.

He didn’t have to wait too long, the leather dog mask covering Samandriel’s head again, before Bear eagerly mounted his bitch again.

Claws scratched down Samandriel’s sides, black fur stuck to Samandriel’s sweaty form, as Bear rapidly fucked himself in and out of Samandriel’s ass. It was just as gorgeous and Castiel wished he was younger so he could recover quicker but nearing his forties meant he couldn’t recover as quickly as he used to.

It didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy the show and enjoy the show he did.

“Breed that bitch hole, Bear.” He goaded, “Fuck your bitch harder.”

Bear seemed just as enthusiastic as the first time and Castiel was impressed by how vicious he seemed in his intent to knot. It was a beautiful sight and nothing on the videos he’d enjoyed watching of other pretty boys taking massive dog cocks until their pretty asses were ruined.

It was far better in person. He would have to try this with the other gorgeous boy who lived on the other side of his house, Dean, who was the same age as Samandriel and just as tempting. He was sure the green-eyed teenager would howl beautifully as a fat knot was fucked into his ass.

Castiel listened to the wail that Samandriel released when Bear knotted him and how it choked off when Bear’s full weight landed on him with a huff. Bear’s tongue lulled out and from Castiel’s angle he could see drool on Samandriel’s back.

Bear’s tail actually wagged.

“Your bitch feels so good around your knot, doesn’t she?” Castiel grinned, “Feels so good taking load after load in that tight little hole.”

Bear didn’t move and Samandriel’s jerking slowed, his breathing hitching and choking, as Bear laid there draped over him as Samandriel’s ass gripped his knot. It was like a weird version of breath play and Castiel watched with silent amusement as Samandriel’s movements slowed.

“Come on boy. You’re suffocating your bitch. You want to knot her again, don’t you? Want to feel that greedy cunt squeezing your knot? She can’t do that if she’s unconscious.”

Bear lumbered up and turned them ass to ass after a bit of coaxing. Samandriel jerked and Castiel could hear his ragged breathing. There was something to say about breath play considering how fucking good it felt having that ass tensing and clenching around his cock. He imagined that Bear had probably enjoyed how Samandriel’s ass had clung tightly to his knot. Part of him wanted to try it himself as he fucked Samandriel but that wasn’t what he was going for right now.

The second fuck, Samandriel’s ass even sloppier and fucked open, was just as enjoyable as the first and Castiel wished he could have lasted longer. It didn’t stop him from dragging out his pleasure as long as he could, pausing when he got too close, before getting lost in the pleasure of fucking Samandriel.

It sounded wet and filthy as he plowed through Samandriel’s come soaked hole. The wet sucking noise had his breathing hitching and pleasure flushing his face as he added another load.

By the time Bear had finished his third knot Samandriel was a limp mess releasing choked whimpers. His ass had been thoroughly ruined. Castiel zoomed in on the sight of the red, puffy and wrecked hole nestled between Samandriel’s gorgeous round cheeks to get the full effect.

He panned over Samandriel’s restrained form and to the exposed face that had glazed eyes, flushed cheeks and a mouth still gagged. Castiel made sure to get Samandriel’s hard little cock, purple and painful looking, before he finished getting every additional shot he wanted.

Castiel turned the camera off, unhooked Samandriel’s straps and hauled him up. The teen weighed little to nothing and Castiel was sure after the pounding he received he couldn’t have walked straight if his life had depended on it.

He was careful placing Samandriel in the basement shower and securing him in place. He reached for the hose he’d attached and then turned the water on. With Samandriel bent over he pushed the hose into the boy’s loosened hole and held him as Samandriel jerked at the rush of water pouring into him.

“Shhhhh.” He soothed keeping a firm hold on Samandriel and thankful for the restraints he’d installed to make clean up easier, “You need that cunt of yours cleaned out.”

Samandriel jerked and moaned into his gag as his stomach swelled and swelled with water. He waited until Samandriel’s belly was obscenely swollen and turned the water off, pulled the hose out and shoved a plug in.

Castiel’s hand roamed over the taut skin. He took in glassy, dazed eyes on a pretty youthful face.

“There we go.” He pulled the plug out, waited until everything had rushed back out of Samandriel and started over. After three full repetitions Castiel hosed the shower out and after removing the paw mitts and collar he started scrubbing Samandriel down.

Each brush against the claw marks on Samandriel’s sides had the teen jerking and whimpering but Castiel was firm and finished once he was satisfied. Samandriel was dried before Castiel removed the gag and cockring.

He left Samandriel with his clothes in the bathroom and moved around cleaning up the mess left behind after a very satisfying afternoon. If only all days could be like this. Castiel chuckled to himself when he heard what was obviously Samandriel dealing with his poor neglected little cock. A choked whine let him know the boy had come.

When Samandriel came back out it was with a look of humiliation on his face, eyes not quite meeting Castiel’s, as he stumbled and winced. Castiel couldn’t blame him. Samandriel had been aroused being used as a dog’s bitch. No doubt the boy was humiliated from that.

“I would have let you come on Bear’s knot but a bitch’s pleasure isn’t important to a stud.” He stepped up to Samandriel and held out a twenty dollar bill. “For an excellent job dog sitting.”

The flush darkened and Samandriel took the cash before Castiel watched him duck his head, embarrassed, until Bear came up to him wagging his tail and sniffing at Samandriel’s ass. Castiel listened as a squeak escaped and Samandriel’s eyes popped wide.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Castiel watched as Samandriel’s head whipped to stare at him, “Your parents did agree that you would dog sit for me for the week.” Samandriel’s mouth dropped open, eyes wide, as Castiel grinned at him. “If you’re a good bitch I’ll let you come on Bear’s knot on the third day.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I forgot I had this sitting in my folder. It was one of the longer prompts I've received (had very specific kinks requested) and I hadn't finished how the whole thing wrapped up. So...here it is and it was pretty fucking kinky. Samandriel's age is ambiguous, though he is a teenager, because I wasn't given a specific age but they wanted underage so it's up to your imagination.
> 
> Hopefully some of you enjoyed this. It's one of those very specific things but I have noticed in the past that it seems rather popular. We'll see how this one is received and I might try to finish up some of these other fics with animals in them.
> 
> \--Yes I'm using this next bit on each of the new fics I post from my folder since it fits all of them (yay copy and paste).--
> 
> Again I'm still going through that folder on my laptop though I keep getting a bit distracted so this is getting dragged out a bit. This fic is another one that was waiting to be fixed and posted.
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you thought! I'm hoping that maybe during my hiatus (and after having posted my reason for focusing on other fandoms) readers who read/bookmark/leave kudos will now take the time to leave a comment.


End file.
